This invention relates to a therapeutic method. This invention also relates to an associated diagnostic method. This invention also relates to an apparatus for effecting diagnosis and/or treatment of a patient.
In a well established practice, diagnoses are made by examining the pattern of light, darkness and hue of a person""s iris. This art or science is known as iridology. Practitioners apparently consult iris charts to determine which organs may be adversely affected by disease or which may even be in a weakened condition, for example, from inflammation or stress. Various types of treatment may be attempted, including, for example, instituting variations in the patient""s diet. Further information regarding the background, practice, theory and uses of iridology may be gleaned from the booklet xe2x80x9cIridology Simplified,xe2x80x9d by Bernard Jensen (1980), published by Iridologists International of 24360 Old Wagon Road, Escondido, Calif. 92027.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new method for the therapeutic treatment of individuals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide a method and/or an apparatus for therapeutic treatment via the iris.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for diagnosing an individual via patterns in the individual""s iris.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for diagnosing an individual via patterns in the individual""s iris.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and detailed descriptions herein.
A method for treating a patient comprises, in accordance with the present invention, selecting a zone of a patient""s iris to be treated, monitoring the patient""s eye to determine a position of the selected zone, and, in accordance with the determined position of the zone, directing energy of a predetermined type and a predetermined magnitude toward the zone.
The iris zone may be selected in part by automatically scanning the patient""s iris to generate a signal encoding patterns in the iris, and automatically comparing pattern data in the signal with previously stored pattern data to derive diagnostic information pertaining to the individual patient. The iris treatment zone may then be selected automatically in response to the diagnostic information. Preferably, the diagnosis and treatment selection is made by a computer programmed with statistical data correlating iris patterns of hue and light or darkness levels with physiological states of different organs and with possible treatments to counter undersirable conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, it is possible to automatically select characteristics of the energy applied, including intensity and duration of application, to treat a patient. Where the energy is waveform energy such as light or, more generally, electromagnetic energy, or acoustic energy, characteristics such as frequency and wavelength, as well as possibly polarization, may be varied according to the diagnostic information.
The scanning of the patient""s iris may be implemented, in accordance with the present invention, by attaching a scanner apparatus to the patient""s head and operating the scanner apparatus to generate the signal. For example, the scanner may be a video camera producing a video signal.
Where the stored pattern data is stored in a memory of a digital computer, the invention contemplates digitizing the pattern-encoding signal and transmitting the digitized signal to the computer.
According to another feature of the present invention, the patient""s eye is automatically scanned to determine the position of the selected zone. For example, at least one video camera may be operated to generate a video signal encoding external structures of the patient""s eyeball, including the patterns of the iris. The information in the video signal is automatically compared with previously stored video data as to the patient""s eye to produce positional data. Thus, the location of the target zone of the iris is determined in real time to ensure that the energy directed towards this iris impinges on the selected target zone.
A method for diagnosing a patient comprises, in accordance with the present invention, automatically scanning a patient""s iris to generate a signal encoding patterns in the iris, and automatically comparing pattern data in the signal with previously stored pattern data to derive diagnostic information pertaining to the individual patient.
As discussed above, the diagnostic information may be used to determine a treatment of the patient by applying a controlled amount of electromagnetic (light), thermal, and/or acoustic energy to at least one zone of the patient""s iris.
The diagnostic information derived by the scanning of the patient""s iris may be printed out for inspection, storage or any other purpose.
An apparatus for treating a patient comprises, in accordance with the present invention, monitoring componentry for monitoring a patient""s eye to determine a position of a preselected zone of the patient""s iris, and an energy applicator operatively connected to the monitoring componentry for directing energy of a predetermined type and a predetermined magnitude toward the zone.
According to another feature of the present invention, the apparatus may further comprise a scanner for automatically scanning the patient""s iris to generate a signal encoding patterns in the iris. Diagnostic componentry may be operatively connected to the scanner for automatically comparing pattern data in the signal with previously stored pattern data to derive diagnostic information pertaining to the individual patient. The diagnostic componentry is operatively connected to the energy applicator for at least partially controlling operation thereof.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the diagnostic componentry may include or be connected to means for automatically selecting the target treatment zone of the iris in response to the diagnostic information. The diagnostic or treatment selection componentry may further include means for automatically selecting characteristics of the energy, including intensity and duration of application, in response to the diagnostic information.
The scanner may be provided with straps or bands or other gear for attachment to the patient""s head.
The present invention provides a new method and associated apparatus for the therapeutic treatment of individuals. Controlled and limited amounts of energy are applied to selected zones of the iris to counteract undersirable conditions in corresponding organs of a patient.
The present invention also provides a method for the automated diagnosis of an individual via patterns in the individual""s iris.